Second Chances
by kc78
Summary: Multi-Chap story; Andrea wakes up naked and hungover in a stranger's bed. At least she thought it was a stranger's bed until he came out of the bathroom...
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is a collab fic with tea induced scribbles. Completely AU from my other stories._

* * *

 _Chapter One_

* * *

Andrea woke up to her own snore with a start and winced as the morning greeted her gut clenching nausea and headache. She tried to remember how much she had drunk last night only to feel bile rise in her throat.

 _Definitely too much…_ she thought wryly, she swallowed which barely abated her nausea. Last night had been a mixed bag of celebrations and bittersweet memories of the past few years. She groaned her hangover induced misery while she pulled the bedding closer to her body.

She immediately frowned as she felt the smooth feel of high thread count against her skin. She lifted the doona and sheet up; her eyes near bugged out as she realised she was naked. She was not one to sleep naked, a cold sweat beaded across her skin as her brain clicked onto some key details like she wasn't in her own room nor was she alone as the bathroom shower was running.

 _No,no,no…_ she thought slightly panicking as she had had a one night stand and fallen asleep instead of slipping out. It was definitely going to send the wrong the message to whoever the man was. Then it hit her that she couldn't remember who the man was.

Memories of last night flittered through her brain as she tried to piece together the events. It had been the Navy Ball which attendance was not optional. She drank with the other sailors and then her brain decided to skip the key information she wanted to know- straight to the sex.

The delicious, toe curling, sweating and messy drunk sex with a physically fine specimen of man as she recalled strong arms. She remembered feeling that confident balance of being feminine and strong with her mystery man. Something that was rare given her job and rough edges tended to emasculate the male populous. Yet, she had no idea who it was. Figuring it was best to keep that mystery alive, she quickly got out of bed and started pulling on her dress and shoes. She would've searched for her knickers and bra but the shower had turned off, telling her it was time to escape.

She picked up her purse and was two steps from the door when her lover of last night stepped into the main room.

"Morning." Mike said, Andrea was thank that her back was to him as it gave her time to compose herself before she turned to face him.

"Mike." She replied, trying to be calm and collected with her raging hangover and overzealous mind pointing out all the identifiers that Mike was the man from last night. It was not fair, he stood there in nothing but a towel. Looking delectable, something she would've barely notice before last night and now blaring at her; reminding her that she had had him under her and over her. She had gripped those muscular arms. His-

"Were you going to a runner on me?" he asked in amusement as he snapped her out of her dirty reminiscing session to a halt. She cleared her throat and gave her all to keep her eyes on his ches- _Face... eyes on face..._ she mentally corrected herself and where her eyes were looking.

"I have things to do." Andrea said casually… _like vomit, eat a burger and pretend I didn't just ruin one the few true friendships in my life and work place by sleeping with you…_ she added silently.

"Uhuh." He said not buying it. "Do we have to talk about last night?" he asked her casually.

"No, no I'm good." She assured him, a blush warming her face as she realised the insinuations he could make from her 'good'. "It was a drunk thing between old friends. One time thing, it was really good. You don't need to worry. I had-" she gave a sigh, "Can you just let me off the hook here?" she asked him uncomfortably, it was clear she was the one falling into a mess while he just stood there weirdly amused by it all.

"Yeah, as long as you're ok." He told her, but she didn't miss the smug and amused smile played faintly on his lips.

"I am, I'll see you tomorrow at the briefing." Andrea said as she took the exit and left the room. Mike watched the door close and gave a frown.

"That was weird." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

4 months later,

Andrea made sure the coast was clear in the p-way before she pressed one hand to the wall and blew out a breath. The ship had been rocking and rolling for over 24 hours thanks to a storm cell. Normally, she was not one to get seasick but it was kicking her ass at the moment and it was hard to hide it from the crew. But she did as it was just bad form for the XO to be seasick.

Once the wave of nausea died down in her, she straightened up and rolled her shoulders back and knocked on Mike's quarters.

"Come in." he called out. She opened the door and stepped in; closing the door behind her. "Gator underestimated that storm cell." He quipped as the ship rolled again and a pen rolled off his desk. Mike caught it and swivelled in his chair to face Andrea.

"Another 48 hours, we'll be clear but we'll be three days late for docking in at Norfolk. They've been made aware." Andrea said as she sat down in one of the chairs besides the lounge in his quarters.

True to their pact four months ago, everything had returned to normal between them. Surprisingly their work relationship and friendship hadn't entirely been affected by their one night tryst even if Andrea did have the occasional wandering eye in his direction. And the memories of that night playing in her mind from time to time; she could still remember the scent of his skin and the taste of him, her body had no qualms in reminding her that it wanted more.

But she tamped down on that side of her as she knew it was more about her loneliness and basic physical needs than some deeper need for a partnership or love. Two things she just wasn't ready for even if her body was a traitor.

"Everything else is running smoothly, and I need you to sign off on this transfer." She told him as she passed the reports and transfer papers to him. He frowned as he took the papers.

"Who wants off the Nathan James?" he asked out of curiosity, he looked down at the transfer papers and saw her name. His eyes grew wide as he looked up at her with shock and confusion. "I thought everything was going well here." he added, looking hurt; she hadn't expected it but knew what she said next would really throw a wrench into the works.

"I love the Nathan James and being XO. Working with you has been a dream. But you'll understand the reason when you read it." She told him, he turned over the page and he grew very still.

"Pregnant." he said in a careful manner.

"I'm pregnant, over 16 weeks. Without an ultrasound it's hard to tell but given the rules; I have to transfer to shore duty as per the rules and regs." She said, she could see him doing the math in his head. She could tell the moment he realised he was the father too.

"How long have you known?" he asked, his tone was curious not accusatory as it was clear he was digesting the information.

"When we hit the last patch of rough seas a week ago. To be honest, I thought I was going into menopause but I guess I was wrong about that." Andrea said hoping to inject some levity and humour into the situation.

She knew exactly how he felt, it was cruel mix of joy and grief. Grief because it reminded her of how she always wanted more kids with Bill but never got round to it and because she had lost her little girl. Lilly would never grow up or know her sister. She and Bill had died well before their time in the cruellest way possible. Yet at the same time, she was scared shitless of the future and incredibly overwhelmed in joy as she'd selfishly get to be a mother again. She would have this whole new person to love. All those conflicting emotions and thoughts made her feel like an emotional wreck.

The phone behind Mike rang as he rubbed a hand down his face. He just mirrored her emotional state that she wasn't sure what to say to make it better. He reached back and picked it up.

"Slattery here." he said, she watched as he acknowledged whatever had been said and told them he'd be up in five minutes before he hung up the phone. "We need to talk about this." He told her.

"I'm keeping the baby and I'll completely understand if you don't-"

"Geezus Andrea, that isn't where I was going with that statement. I want to talk about us and this baby. I want to be involved in his or her life." He told her, Andrea didn't know whether to be relieved, vomit, freak out or all of the above. But the sailor in her told her to be calm and cool. The woman told her to remember that Mike wasn't an asshole and they were adults bot teenagers.

"I'm sorry, I know. I'm not at my best as I'm getting anxiety over trying not to vomit here from morning sickness." She said bluntly, he gave a small closed lip smile. "It's not a good look for the XO to paint the side of ship every time the ship rocks-" Andrea stopped as Mike took hand in his. "What are you doing?" she asked, it was a familiarity they never displayed with one another while on the ship but even so, it wasn't like he was holding her hand. He held her hand upright and then pressed his thumb a couple inches down her wrist.

"It's a pressure point to relieve nausea." He told her as he gently massaged the spot in a circular motion. She nodded and took a couple breathes feeling herself relax somewhat as her nauseous overactive mind had been afraid of him declaring his love or something ridiculously out of character for him. "How's that?" he asked as he gently released her hand a couple minutes later.

"Better." She replied honestly as she felt calmer and considerably less nauseous. "Where did you learn that?" she asked.

"Three kids, Christina had bad motion sickness." He told her with small sardonic smile. "I want in for this, but right now isn't the time to talk. So, let's put a lid on it and talk after we get back to Norfolk. Sound good?" he asked as he rose from his chair and picked up the transfer papers from his desk. He signed the document for her.

"Yes, thank you." Andrea said with relief as it meant they both had time to digest what was happening and think about what they wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

* * *

Two days later, Andrea sat on the bed in her designated BOQ room in Norfolk was watching some random TV show and eating her emotions via Froot Loops straight out of the box. Her transfer had been approved with a week of R&R before she started at her new post. Luckily she didn't have to move posts as it was still in Norfolk which made life easier but she was glad for the time off to rest and organise herself. She was just a little sad that her time on the Nathan James was over, she knew she was going miss it all but she would fingers crossed have a baby in arms. A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts.

She pulled herself off the bed and opened the door to find Mike on her doorstep. He had clearly returned from a meeting as he was in his khaki service uniform.

"Hey." He said.

"Don't judge me." she told him as she remembered she was barefoot in her pyjamas holding a box of Froot Loops. She was just glad she had put on a bra and found a hairbrush this morning. The rest of the day was a blur of TV and sugar.

"I've seen worse eating habits." He remarked noncommittally, she didn't know what to expect from this development in their friendship or how much he would encroach on her. Bill would have snatched the box of cereal from her hand and shoved fruit at her. All the while bestowing her with some sound advice about prenatal nutrition but then he had been a certified Dietitian and physiotherapist. So it was to be expected.

"Come in." Andrea said as she welcome him into her quarters. It was basically a studio apartment which was perfect for her given she didn't need the space. It would have to change in the near future given her new circumstances. "Coffee?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied as he sat at the table and took his cap off; placing it on the small dining table.

"So you have a new XO yet?" she asked casually as she chucked on the kettle and turned off the TV before returning to set up his coffee while she settled for a herbal tea.

"It's in the works." He said, they lapsed into an awkward silence as a tension filled the air. She knew it was due to the fact they were about to have a discussion that had been put on the back burner for two days. She placed his freshly made coffee on the table and sat down opposite him with her tea.

"Were you able to digest our situation?" she asked gesturing to herself as if she were a 'situation' that needed to be handled.

"I'm still working on it. But I do know that I want to be here for our kid as much as I can. I missed out on so much with my own, time I can never get back or make up for." He said, he looked so bereft as he had lost his three children and wife to the plague. It had taken over three years to find that information. "I sold the house over a year ago, so I'd like to use the money to buy another one with three or four bedrooms close to the base. That way we all have our own rooms and space." He told her, making it clear he wasn't assuming anything.

"I didn't know that." Andrea said surprised at the information about him selling his house while her brain chewed on his comment about them living off base. It wasn't a bad idea as it gave them more privacy.

"Not something I like to talk about." He replied which was so true for Mike, he never liked to talk about things that were painful and frankly he was not a verbose person by nature.

"We go in half for the house. I want us to be equals in this." She said, as she had packed up her old home a long time ago. It had been too painful to go home and setting foot inside just reminded her of everything she lost and the bittersweet memories of happier times. She didn't want the memories to become bitter, so she sold the house hoping whoever the new owner was filled it with more happy memories with their family.

"Ok, "

"I'm also not ready for a relationship." Andrea told him, "What happened 4 months ago was just a random moment." she added.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." Mike assured her, but the man was wearing a small smile. The one that said he was enjoying her awkwardness at handling the fact they had had sex.

"Stop smiling like that." Andrea told him.

"I get you, you're a grown woman and you had an itch. I was there to scratch it." Mike said in a nonchalant manner but his body language gave a very different message.

"If your ego got any bigger your head would explode." Andrea told him.

"I'm good, I get it. Mutual one time scratching." He said his smile growing as Andrea glowered at him.

"Shut up." she told him, he gave a chuckle before he took a sip of his coffee. He took a moment and his expression grew serious.

"How about when you want to start dating again, we'll figure out guidelines for the house and around our kid. But for us, we're friends and parents. Just so I understand where I stand." He said/

"Yes, friends and parents." Andrea said, though she couldn't help but feel as if they had just closed a door she had wanted to keep open. But she brushed the feeling off as she relaxed at the boundaries they were setting for their future which thanks to a faulty condom would be intertwined forever.

"Ok, on that note; I'm on shore duty for a month while the Nathan James is patched up, then back out for three months. I'd like to be at any ultrasounds and doctor's appointments for the pregnancy." Mike told her.

"Of course, I've made an appointment for Friday at midday. Meet here and go together?" Andrea asked him.

"Works for me, I'll clear my afternoon and that way we can look at a couple properties?" he asked her.

"Sounds great." Andrea said, a beat passed between them, "We can do this right?" she asked him, she needed some kind of reassurance they were doing the right thing.

"No doubt in my mind. We can do this." He assured her.

* * *

"It's 4 bedrooms with two and half bathroom. This house is in a great family area. Close to the base and public transport. You're in a good school catchment zone." The realtor told Andrea and Mike as she showed them into the house on Friday afternoon.

Mike looked around the house only half listening to the realtor. He was mentally still in the Doctor's office watching the ultrasound of their child. A child that was a result of random circumstances but very much existed.

He was a wreck, not that he'd ever show it but he was happy but incredibly sad at the same time. It seemed so cruel that his whole world was snatched from him. Yet, now he was getting this second chance but it wasn't one he had asked for.

He and Andrea were in some weird limbo, they weren't a couple but there was a tension between them. A quiet note that existed and said if they wanted to, they could give it a real try but he wasn't sure if he was ready for that. He had no idea where Andrea's head was at. He was just happy she was allowing him to be involved instead of freezing him out. He wouldn't blame her if he did, he hadn't been the best father; always deployed and never home even when he was. That was Christine's common complaint. He had to do better this time; he had to take the desk job he promised Christine and the kids as he didn't want to mess up his relationship with this child.

"So, it needs a little TLC." The realtor informed them, Mike pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked at the kitchen. 'A little TLC' was an understatement as it looked like the kitchen hadn't been renovated since the 60s and the only thing that was new was the gas stove but it looked like it was from the woman continued selling them the quality of the house; "But its all is working order, the windows are double glazed. The house is insulated and heating and aircon was installed along with new wiring in the last decade. Plumbing is perfect order. Hot water system was replaced in 1998." she told them.

"We'll be organising our own inspector to double check. If we decide to proceed further." Andrea said politely, Mike could see her mentally racking up the money on how much repairs and possible upgrades would cost.

"Of course, but the house is a real beautiful property with great bones." The realtor said selling the place up. Her phone rang, she looked to them. "How about I give you both a moment." she said, Andrea and Mike nodded, the realtor stepped out into the overgrown backyard.

Andrea turned to Mike, "It's the best of the three." She told him.

"We don't have to buy one today." Mike assured her.

"I know, but it does have character even if the kitchen could do with a serious upgrade." Andrea said ever so practical and pragmatic. He could see through the veneer that she was imagining herself in the house and enjoying the vision of it.

They walked from the kitchen back into the main living area, it was a stand alone, old Victorian property that held a lot of its original features like ceiling mouldings and window vents above the doors.

But it had also been upgraded over the years as the hardwood floors were laid in the last couple decades and they were not original to the property, the lights with ceiling fans and not to mention one Japanese toilet upstairs in the main bathroom. The exterior windows were double glazed which meant the heat would stay in the house during the winter and would cut down on the noise.

The back veranda was a nice addition and the backyard was apparently a decent size even if it did need to be rediscovered. It was clear the property had been abandoned but it didn't suffer too badly.

The last two properties they had looked at were cookie cutter Mc Mansions with zero personality. They were also so close to their neighbours they could share a cup a sugar through the windows. It was not ideal as cramped quarters on deployment made one yearn for space when they were back home.

He looked at the empty living room, he tried to imagine what it would look like of they lived here. All he could see was a 6 month old baby girl with wispy curls of red head and blue eyes sit on her diapered backside smiling up at him. He could almost hear her giggle, something that made his heart lift as he really couldn't wait to be a father again. To be centre of a little child's world, to hold, love and protect them. He really missed being father, being part of a family that was entirely his. He would never admit to Andrea but he'd let her walk all over him just make sure he could be in their kid's life.

"But we have to get in a property inspector as we're already looking at a lot to redo the kitchen and buy furniture. I don't know about you but I haven't got anything but a couple boxes." Andrea said to him.

"Same and agreed. We can haggle down the price once we have an appraisal. But the kitchen will knock at least 10k off the price. " he said thoughtfully.

"So what do we think?" the realtor asked interrupting them. Andrea and Mike turned to her.

"We want a third party property inspector to come in and take a good look before we make an offer but consider us very interested." Andrea said speaking for them both. Mike didn't mind her taking point as she was going to have to live in longer than him.

"Of course, I should also add that the place is ready to move in and thanks to the recent changes in property law; you can move in as soon as ten days after the offer is accepted." The realtor said with a charming smile.

"Good to know." Mike remarked.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

* * *

"I liked the house." Andrea told Mike as they sat at a local café after leaving the house. It was such a beautiful day. It was hard not to take in the sunshine and clear skies.

"Me too." Mike said before he took a sip of his coffee.

"What is it?" Andrea asked him, she hadn't missed the way he'd closed himself off since they left the house. He had something on his brain, she didn't know if it was the baby or the house, or maybe both as it meant looking forward, instead of burying one's head in the sand.

"My orders have been cut, 4 month operation." Mike told her, Andrea grew quiet as she realised what it meant. Part of her was surprised while another part of her expected it.

"When do you leave?" She asked.

"Next Friday." He said, they only had 7 days to get everything they could. It wasn't enough time.

"That is soon." Andrea stated, keeping her tone neutral as she knew how hard it was leave one's family. She knew from hearing it from Tom and Mike that it was difficult to leave when there was so much at home they didn't want to miss. But ultimately they made the sacrifice as it was part of the job.

"Yeah, the world doesn't stop. Sadly, it means I'm going to miss out on a lot of stuff that I wanted to be here for." He told her with a sigh.

"I'll email and send you photos." Andrea promised him.

"Not the same." Mike said, looking down at his coffee.

"No." Andrea said as she wasn't going to pretend it was. But it was the best either of them could do as Mike would never go AWOL. She was ok with him missing out on the uglier side of pregnancy like swollen feet, back pain, the abnormal hair growth and the embarrassing flatulence.

"But it will be enough. I'll reorganise my will and put your name on my bank account so you can access fund to buy the house-"

"We can at least go shopping for a couch and furniture. Put it on lay-by until we have the house." Andrea told him. She was not going to listen to him bitch about her lack of taste in a good couch every time he came home. But also, because she wanted him to feel like he was coming home to a place that was his as much as it was hers in an aesthetic appeal.

"I'd like that." he said, he looked at his watched and grimaced at the time. "I should go." he said, he pulled out his wallet placing enough cash down to cover their drinks and a tip.

"Ok." Andrea said, he rose from the table when it struck her. "Hey, you never told me who got XO." She added.

"Commander Green." Mike said as he pocketed his wallet.

"Kara?" Andrea asked for clarification.

"Yeah, like I'd let the other one on the bridge. He'd break it under a New York minute." Mike told her, they both laughed as it was apt way of looking at it. But then, Danny was an operator and didn't know where to stand on the bridge let alone work the room as an XO had to.

* * *

2 months later,

Mike sank into his office chair after long day with a sigh of relief. He moved to his desk and opened up his personal email account. It had become habit at this point to continuously check his emails to see if Andrea had sent him something.

After over two years since the loss of his family, he'd become so isolated from home; he'd forgotten how good it was to be part of a family again. Sure, his crew and the Navy were family, but it wasn't the same. Not like this where he got emails about what was happening stateside and really innocuous and mundane things.

Andrea and he had put in an offer for the house. It had been accepted with no issue, he and Andrea's small shopping spree for furniture essentials had arrived. Andrea had documented it all. She documented nearly everything, which should've annoyed him but he liked it. He knew exactly how the house was shaping, she let him have some say on what paint colours went where and how the rooms looked. Then she kept in the loop on her pregnancy and how it was progressing. He knew today was her latest visit to the obstetrician; he was excited to read the email and see the latest ultrasound.

His only complaint was that she wasn't verbose. They were always quick emails. He clicked open the email and downloaded the attachments as he read over the email.

 _Dear Mike,_

 _Hope all is well. I'm not going to ask if I'm missed as I know Kara is incredibly proficient at everything she does._

 _Things have progressed, the kitchen is finally in. The rooms look better with the new paint on the walls. Maria and her girls have done a great job renovating the place. All that's really left is the Nursery, so I've attached paint swatches and pictures of furniture I like. Let me know what you think._

 _As for baby? Well, he or she is going great, very active and within normal parameters. I'm looking like I swallowed a soccer ball and everything aches but its normal and to be expected. I've attached a video file of the ultrasound._

 _I hope whatever you're doing wraps up quickly._

 _Andrea._

Mike opened the files and clicked through the pictures of the kitchen, the nursery pictures and paint swatches quickly until the last photo came up. The ultrasound picture, he smiled as he looked at the profile image of his and Andrea's baby.

It made his heart settle into a state of contentment and warmth. He'd missed this part, the waiting for the baby was a drag but the photos of knowing there was a tiny person that was his blood. It just made him feel special, he would be a father again. He just hoped that they finished their mission on time if not earlier as he wanted to be home for the baby's arrival.

He clicked on the video file and laughed as Andrea wasn't lying about their baby being active. He blinked back the tears of joy and slight pain. He wished he could be there with her. He loved the Navy and being Captain, but it stung in this moment to not be home; to not be closer to it all.

He flicked back to the email and clicked the reply button.

 _Dear Andrea,_

 _All is well. My only complaint would be that she is too good at her job. I'm pretty sure I could spend the rest of the tour in my cabin and no one would notice. But I'd get bored pretty quick._

 _The kitchen looks great. I'm not surprised Cruz's sister is handy with a hammer as someone in the Cruz family had to wear the pants. It's definitely not Cruz given how he carried on for an hour about how badly Miller shaved his head. I don't understand young people, or why anyone would trust Miller of all people to shave their head._

 _You were right about that green, it looks like infected snot. Might have to repaint that when I get back. As for the nursery, I like swatches 2, 8 and 10. I'd prefer you choose the final colour given my computer screen is clearly throwing colours weird._

 _I appreciate the video, but have to say… I wish I was with you but touch wood I'll be home before you give birth. Is there any plans on how that's going to go down? Besides the obvious of a hospital and an epidural._

 _I'm just curious given when I come back you'll be just past 8 months' pregnant. I'm looking forward to that home stretch. To help get everything together and meet our little one._

 _I hope you're not having a rough time with the baby and that he or she calms down._

 _Mike._

He looked over the email and checked the pictures, he wished there was more to say but there wasn't. He hit send and sat back in his chair, wishing a lot of things but just for the moment; he wished he didn't have a mountain load of work to do. Part of him was sorely tempted to drop on Kara's lap but he didn't want his legacy as Captain to be one of laziness. Begrudgingly, he picked up the nearest pile of paperwork and got into it.


End file.
